Princesa
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Todo por escribir su historia en un diario. Ahora Ginny siente que está atada a Tom, y aunque sabe que debe alejarse de él, no quiere hacerlo. Él la llama, y una vez más, ella acude. [Ginny X Tom. Ginny X Harry implícito] Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, sino que son todos de JK Rowling. Los versos del principio pertenecen a Rubén Darío.**

**N/A: Este es un Ginny/Tom Riddle, muy ligerito, que se desarrolla al final de _La Cámara de los Secretos_. Es el primero de esta pareja que escribo, y espero que os guste. Además hay implicado un Ginny/Harry. Weno, espero que esto no os decepcione muxo. ****¡R&R, plis!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Calla, calla, princesa –dice el hada madrina-,_

_en caballo con alas, hacia acá se encamina,_

_en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,_

_el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,_

_y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte,_

_a encenderte los labios con su beso de amor"_

Sonatina. Rubén Darío.

**PRINCESA **

_"Ven a mí, pequeña."_

Ginny se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, suplicando en silencio. No puede hacer nada. Él la llama, y sabe que, irremediablemente, ella va a acudir.

Está atada a él, y esta vez no va a ser distinto.

Volará junto a él, y no por el hechizo que la atrapa. Ella quiere ir, y él lo sabe. Y comprende que la mayor parte de la culpa es suya, y no de él. Es ella quien no desea olvidarse de la protección que un día le inspiró, porque sino estará de nuevo sola. Y nadie la comprenderá como él, porque nadie se detiene a escucharla.

"Tom..."

_"No tardes, pequeña. Debes regresar... regresa a mi lado."_

Y el arrepentimiento la corroe cuando se deja llevar una vez más, cuando baja a la Cámara de los Secretos. Secretos que ella ha descubierto, pero que no ha revelado. Ginny sabe lo que se esconde; lo sabe porque lo domina. Y, sin embargo, hay algo más, algo oscuro a lo que tiene miedo, pero de lo que no se puede separar. De lo que no quiere separarse.

"No tardes." 

Y ella no tarda, pues él se lo ha pedido, y no puede negarle nada.

Ginny acude, aunque no sabe de dónde sale la voz. Ella la sigue, sin saber a donde la lleva. Y es que ella sólo se ha detenido a escribir una historia, su historia, en un diario, y no entiende cómo ahora está esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

Y sus sentimientos se dividen, porque sabe que hace mal, que debe separarse de él, pero no quiere. Quiere conservar ese amigo que conoció con las palabras, al que llamó Tom con familiaridad.

Se sorprende cuando ve su sombra, cuando ve el reflejo que ella tiene grabado de él. Lo suyo era una ilusión, y tiembla al pensar que es real.

Pelo negro y ojos oscuros, profundos, que ella imaginó erróneamente cálidos y sinceros. Pero no se decepciona, pues se siente atraída. Camina hacia él, se acerca, dispuesta a no separarse mientras su corazón grita que huya de ahí, que guarde su inocencia un poco más.

_"¿Por qué dudas tanto, Virginia?"_

Ella no contesta, pues no puede confesarle sus temores.

Y contempla como da vueltas a su alrededor... como alarga sus finos dedos, suaves y fríos. El roce de sus yemas en su mejilla le hacen llorar, como niña frágil que es. Los mechones pelirrojos enredados entre sus dedos, el contraste de su piel de marfil con su pelo. Sus uñas recorriendo con suavidad sus hombros, medio desnudos... sus manos rozándole las caderas, sin detenerse mucho tiempo.

Y mientras las lágrimas se deslizan sin pausa por su rostro de chiquilla, sin poderlas detener. Suplica por ayuda y, sin embargo, lo desea tanto...

"No llores, princesa. Me has ayudado mucho" 

Ginny no le devuelve la sonrisa, ni tampoco reacciona al beso que él deposita en sus labios.

Llora más por sus palabras, porque comprende que él tiene razón. Lo ha ayudado, y no debería haberlo hecho.

Y le sigue con sus preciosos ojos brillantes mientras él la rodea de nuevo, y se detiene a su espalda. Se abandona cuando él lleva sus elegantes manos a sus mejillas, y le aparta las lágrimas que no dejan de caer, que se hacen más abundantes cuando él baja sus manos hasta su cuello, cuando se lo rodea con suavidad.

Ginny tiembla, aterrorizada, aunque sabe que Tom no le haría nada... por lo menos el Tom que ella conoce.

_"¿Me tienes miedo, Virginia?"_, le susurra él al oído, en sus labios bailando una sonrisa.

Ella no niega, pero tampoco afirma, porque está paralizada. Sólo piensa en lo mucho que desea volver a besar esos labios llenos de veneno.

Y entonces el hechizo se rompe, los pasos lo rompen. La sonrisa de Tom se agudiza, y a Ginny vuelve a recorrerla un nuevo escalofrío.

_"Aquí viene tu príncipe."_

"¡Harry!", grita ella, volviéndose para advertirlo.

_"Shhh..."_, susurra Tom, llevando su mano primero a los afrutados labios de la chiquilla, y luego a sus párpados, que ella cierra inconscientemente. _"Es la hora de dormir". _

Ella cae al suelo, como una muñeca de trapo.

Tom Riddle sonríe una vez más, mirando el cuerpo casi sin vida. El cabello rojo fuego, los párpados cerrados, sus labios húmedos y los surcos de sus lágrimas. Harry sería el príncipe, pero ella es _su princesa_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A: Lo he terminado en apenas una hora, lo que para mí es un récord porque este tipo de fics se me dan fatal escribirlos. Me quedo sin inspiración a menudo U.U ****Espero que os haya gustado, y que no os haya resultado muy pesado de leer. Os agradecería las opiniones, porque este tipo de fics no son mi fuerte y me gustaría ir mejorando.**

**Sé que es complicado entender a Ginny... y puede que también a Tom. Ella está algo enamorada del Tom que conoció en el diario, pero sabe que no debe estar cerca de él. Por parte del chico, todavía no tiene por completo todos los pensamientos del Voldemort que conocemos ahora, pero no está enamorado de ella. Él la ha modelado, la ha dominado, y ella le ha ayudado a "regresar", y por eso es su princesa. Suspiro Sí, lo sé, es bastante complicado, pero espero que hayáis entendido la relación.**

**¡¡R&R!! Bexitos, Joanne Distte**


End file.
